replicafandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Number 7
Amy Number Seven is the first book in the Replica series. The story tells about Amy Candler, a 12-year old girl in the 7th grade who notices how her life is suddenly changing, and when given an english assignment to tell about her life, Amy discovers the dark truth about her past. Plot It starts out with Amy continuously having dreams about being inside a glass and trapped in a fire. Amy also notices how at school and near her home, strangers are taking photos of her. When given an assignment at school to tell about their past to the class, Amy feels this is the chance to learn about herself. Her mother, Nancy Candler, has suddenly been acting strange and treating Amy differently, and refuses to tell Amy of her past. So Amy takes it upon herself to research and look for her origins. There is a strange new teacher at her school, known as Mr. Devon, who tells her to be cautious of her surroundings. And Amy discovers she can do things that she couldn't do before, like doing flips and turns in gymnastics like a proffesional gymnast, and being able to ice-skate perfectly even though she's never done it before. She notices that her cuts and injuries are healing abnormally fast, and one day even finds a strange birthmark on her shoulder that she was sure wasn't there the day before. In class, she can suddenly do advanced math in her head, and remember things a lot better than she used to. Overwhelmed by all of these new changes, Amy knows she's not normal, and gets mysterious notes in the mail telling her to keep her abilities hidden. One day Amy even goes to the school office to see her birth certificate for her school project but is shocked to find her files are empty. However, the next day they're back. Amy studies the hospital she was born at, but discovers that she couldn't have been born there, because it was built 2 years after she was born. When Amy calls for her birth records, they tell her that they have no files on her. And Amy is infuriated when her mother won't let her compete for gymnastics without giving her a reason why. Amy's strange suspicions are confirmed when she secretly goes for a dental checkup and the dentist tries to kidnap her and drug her. While she's being drugged she overhears the dentist and someone talking about her calling her a "mutation" and talking about her "genetic make-up." This causes Amy to fight the drugs and she's rescued by her mother, her friend Tasha, and her gym teacher who was going to train her. Amy's mother then takes her home, and tells Amy to start packing because they were moving. Amy demands to know why, though her mother tries to make her move without telling her why. So her mother finally tells her that she is not her birth mother, and that Amy was the result of a cloning experiment. There were 12 other infants cloned with her. However, there was an explosion in the labratory that she was born at, and Nancy had to get her out of there, but then decided to take her home with her. But the organization that paid for her creation had suspicions that the clones were still alive and searching for them.